Amilina's Crazy Crash Rescue mission (Project)
by Shadnick The Dark
Summary: Unknown Summary right now (Space Man Bob short Story project) Cross over Sonic The Hedgehog


Amilina was reddish pink hedgehog, She had red Marks going up her arms, her legs, and above her eyes- making them look like permanent eye shadow. She had a black and dark purple Shirt on, She was wearing a scarf around her neck, She was wearing Greyish-black pants on, with a small scarf belt, tied up in an knote, she was wearing Black, grey and dark grey boots. He hair was at her Shoulders, she had Ruby Red Eyes. Amilina was Flying in the X-Ship, in circles because of the planet's pull, She was trying pull it up. 'Common! you piece of junk! PULL UP!' Amilina said in her head. The Chaos Emerald gave in and they crashed landed, because; of Pressure, it made a big crash, and it almost half destroyed the X-Ship. She was unconscious and dark Purple Chaos emerald in the Rocket, All she heard was-

"SEARCH THE MYSTERY MACHINE! FIND ANY SURVIVORS!? AND ANY RESOURCES!" She couldn't move, or scream for help,all she felt on her was blood coming from her hand. from the Glass. she heard footsteps and found her in drivers seat, Bleeding blood. One of the guards Was carrying her and another was holding the Emerald. They brought her out, she could breathe their air. They brought her to the king, who was waiting outside the 'unknown machine'.

* * *

Esclipes POV

When I saw my men bring her out, she was bleeding, the thing she was wearing, didn't seem to suit her. Woman wore Dresses, not pants and a shirt, wear those. One of my men gave me an Stone, it was warm and glowing in my hand. We brought her to my castle

"I want This, Pink Girl Treated! Immediately!" I yelled out to the Castle's Doctor, I putted her on my Bed and They started Treating her right away. I went to do my Duty's All I hope she doesn't Die, at all

End of POV

* * *

Amilina woke up, In an disturbing outfit, she was alive and breathing there air. 'maybe there air is the same as earth's air?' Amilina got off of the bed and went to the Window, and opened the curtains, she was surprised.

"Th-The X Ship...and n-no Green..." Amilina was scared and closed the Curtains fast.

"Why.. did it bring me here!?" a Charcoal Hedgehog came into his room, seeing her up

"hello, my name is Esclipes, Esclipes BlackScarr. What's your's? Pinky?"  
"...! names Amilina, Amilina Rosery! DON'T CALL ME PINKY!" 'jerk!' Amilina said in her head, esclipes, came closer to her, to examine her.

"You're nothing like the Women hear, you very different... What is this jewel?" Esclipes showed her it. "My Scientist cannot study it, at all. Maybe you can tell me?"

"Wow? it's called an Chaos Emerald. Where I'm from, it's very powerful Jem. Because; i'm special- I do special moves with it."

"Then you're not a real lady?" Esclipes asked, Curiously

"TomBoy?" Amilina said, while shrugged her shoulders.

"No, such thing here." He was right in front of her, and she felt a bit uncomfortable.

"personal sp-space?" Amilina shuttered.

Esclipes Raised the emerald, and closed his eyes

"Kronos Control" Amilina was on the ground, unconscious- AGAIN!

Esclipes picked her up, and placed her on his bed, he said something in an unknown language and, the spell with into her mind, after the Spell was done, he allowed her to rest, peacefully. He left his room, to do his Duties for the kingdom. After a few hours, Amilina Finally woke up.

"what the heck happened? all i was doing was talking to esclipes- my head" Her head started to hurt, and Esclipes Came in, to check on her. HE saw her in pain, and sat beside her and kept her near his chest.  
"Are you alright?"

"my head...ugh...it won't go away!" She was about to cry, esclipes kissed her on the lips, somehow the pain went away in her head, the spell was working now. He stopped, He didn't if the spell worked or not because; her eyes colour Traditionally was red, but the spell was suppose to change any eyes colour into the colour red.  
"Amilina?"  
"...?" The Spell is forcing her to listen to him, and then the spell made her speak

"What is it? master?"  
'That's more like it...' Esclipes smirked a bit. "just call me, Esclipes?"  
"Alright, esclipes." 'ugh! why am i acting like a slave to him!'

Esclipes helped her up, and gave her a proper outfit for Amilina to wear. It was mostly blue, it had Silver on it though. He left the room, for her to get in it, after awhile she was done, esclipes came in and saw her in it. she looked amazing in it.

"wow. It looks better on you, than I expected..."  
"thank you..." amilina smiled, while esclipes walked her, and wrapped his arm around her waist

"i think you should thank me, for keeping you in my palace, like this." He kissed her abit, then the head guard came in

"Sire? The general would like to talk to you."

"alright, i'll be back, my lil rose." Esclipes left, and amilina was stuck in the room doing nothing.

* * *

With the rezistance

The resistance was looking at the machine, after they defeated the guards. The leader of the rezistance saw it was completely empty.

'Dang it...' He smashed the damaged wall with his fist. "Men! were going to have to plan, to attack the kingdom, and find the parts in there! IF theres any people that new- we will capture them!" the Rezistance nodded and left, and went to there base, To plan the attack. Leader started the plan "Okay, then if Charmy distracts the guards, we will knock the guards out, Espio- will bring up the gate. while he's invisible. Vector- Will Head on the attack, with the others." The general nodded and started to speak "while Shadnick, Mephiles and Shadow will go get the stuff, and if theres an person with them. Shadnick can carry her/him out." The General said. "Perfect." Mephiles Said, nodding his head.

* * *

At the Place

Esclipes was at the Armory, watching his General, examining the 'mystery machine.'

"The machine CAN be fixed but- none of these material existed! we'll have to use our materials to fix it..."

"Fix it? ha... I want it be used to make something NEW! I want the girl stay with me, forever!"

"Sire... she might have family? or where she came- they would come and try to get her BACK!"

"Thats why we will destroy it!" Esclipes said angrily. "Yes..sire." The general said, Esclipes went back to the throne room, and sat down in his chair. 'god dang it, that general is annoying!' he rubbed his head abit.

"captain?!" the captain came in.

"yes, sire?" The general bowed at Esclipes

"bring the girl, in the throne room?" Esclipes said it in an Strick voice.

"yes sire." The Captain left, and brought her in the room. "here she is..."  
"Thank you you captain- Please everyone. Leave the room- Expect you, Amilina."

"Alright, Esclipes." She bowed a bit.

"Sit beside me?" She comes towards him and sits down besides Esclipes, and then he sits besides her.

"I got an question- and you can choose. if you could, would you leave me? or Go back to your home world? Amilina?" He sighed, and hoped she would choose him, Amilina thought about it for abit. "hmm... I think... I would stay." 'no! I want to go home! not stay!' "why you asked me the question?" Amilina looked at esclipes in a certain way.

"It's just an question, thats all. besides- I was just wondering." Esclipes for the first time of his life, smiled at someone. 'she made me...smile again, since my father been ill, he made me king- he knows he might die.' Esclipes standed up, he just thought about his father.

"Amilina... go back to the room.." esclipes said, without any emotions on his face. The spell stopped working for abit

"Why, should I?" Esclipes realized it fading a bit and was holding her neck

"Listen here. I am an King, you're just an outsider... Listen to who is the higher rank than YOU!" Esclipes squeezed it abit.

"re-really, you're ju-just like Lan-Lanik... thinking he ow-wns everyth-thing, and any-yone.." Amilina started gasping for air, Esclipes threw her away.

"Go back to my room, and if you go out- you'll be tortured." The Spell started working and Amilina went to the room, and when she got in there, it stopped working, for good.

"Thats jerk..." Amilina started crying, on the bed. 'Why did I had to steal that Dan ship..!'

After some hours, The Sun went down and it was almost Dark.

* * *

Amilina Felt tired and Fell right asleep on the bed. Esclipes came in, and saw her asleep.

"... I'll allow her to sleep only, for tonight. next night- will be different..." Esclipes rubbed her head a bit, and undressed him and went onto his bed and went to bed with her, but he kept her close to his body. Shadnick and the others was outside the castle ground.

"dried up blood..." one of the Resistance members said, and then looked at Shadnick.

"Hmmm... Someone was injured... Did the survivor or Survivors Attack someone?" Shadnick said confused.

"I really don't think so..." The Yellow Fox said. "It blood from the brain- and from a Woman..."  
"Really?" Shadnick said Surprised, he didn't believe it. "Did the annalise lie? or something!"

"No it did not. the blood is abit fresh..." Said the Yellow Fox. "Alright then... lets get the plan working..." "Got it mister boss!" Said Charmy, excited. He zoomed to the guards and started distracting them. they tried to tell the Kid to stop bothering them but Espio knocked them out and opened the gate, while invisible. The Guards Noticed it open and told them to put it down, by yelling. Vector Lend on the Attack. Everyone expect Shadow, Mephiles, and Shadnick went inside the Castle and Shadnick went the other way to Esclipes room, Shadow and Mephiles found all the rest of useful parts and teleported them out of that room, into the Rezistance territory. Shadnick kept Running, to the Room. All of an suddenly, He accidentally Pulls the Alarm, and Esclipes wakes up.  
"We got an intruder!?" He makes a annoucements and the it said 'MEN! WE GOT AN INTRUDER ALERT! STAY ALARM AND DON'T LET THEM ESCAPE- ALIVE! I WANT THEM CAPTIVE OR DEAD!' Amilina was still sleeping- she didn't hear the alarm at all. She was used to having loud noise when she sleeps, sometimes. Esclipes noticed she still sleeping, and signed and also impressed that she can stand the noise. Esclipes Called his Best guard, to protect his room while he was out. He was on Caution right now. Shadnick came up behind him and kicked him hard.

"Well, Well? Zonic? Protecting Esclipes? ehh... stupid" Shadnick smirked.

"...None of your business, Trestpaster!" Zonic yelled out, he had an robot axcent. Shadnick laughed a bit because of his voice. Zonic Brought out his two PHrase Pistole's, and started shooting Shadnick with it.

"Wow? those weak things!" Shadnick brought out an an Metal stick, that was in his pocket and activated it- The glow was AN Blueish Green Light Saber, and Zonic didn't fear. He kept on shooting the gun with the setting on 'kill' Shadnick was reflecting the Bolts and went behind him with an Crazy jump and put the light saber thought his Leg and took it out. Zonic fell down injured. Shadnick entered the room and saw an Girl, and nevered remember Esclipes having an Fiance or anything since he was crowned king. So he gently picked her up and noticed she was from here, and also did since an unknown energy in her, so her went to the balcony, Esclipes saw him holding her.

"Good Bye, Esclipes..." He jumped down, and Because of gravity, he made an creator in the Ground. Esclipes Ran to the balcony.

"men! STOP SHADNICK!" His men stopped fighting the resistance and tried to stop Shadnick, But The Resistance fighters Stopped them very fast, Shadnick ordered a Retreat, and everyone obeyed the Reason, and they all ran away with Shadnick. They Got to their Territory and Shadnick putted her on his bed, and attached an tracking device onto her Wrist. He left to See what Shadow and His Father found in the Castle. Amilina woke up, and noticed shes not in the same room as last time. 'GREAT MORE KIDNAPPING?!' she Started crying more.

* * *

Shadnick found Them Examining the Parts.

"Shadnick!" shadow said "Did you find the Outsider?" Shadnick nodded at his Uncle and Started to examine the stuff to. Amilina saw them and noticed the emerald isn't in the pile.

"...! WHERE'S THE FREAKING CHAOS EMERALD?!" Amilina yelled and Scared them, and Shadow and Mephiles noticed the outsider was an a Woman.

Amilina yelled and Scared them, and Shadow and Mephiles noticed the outsider was an a Woman.

"what? are you talking about?" Shadow said Confused

"I SAID- WHERE'S THE FREAKING CHAOS EMERALD!" Amilina yelled out, loudly she hurted there ears abit.

"Oww...my ears..." the three hedgehogs said, also rubbing there ears.

"god...she can yell!" Shadow said

"you tell me! I felt like I was about lose my hearing." Mephiles said.

"What did the Emerald look like?" Shadnick said

"It was a Dark Purple emerald, It shines all the time, the energy is unstable right now. with me near it, it _miiiiight_ destroy that city or _maybe_ the planet?" She acted like a innocent Girl with an innocent voice.

"WHAT!" They all say.

"YOU'RE TELLING US- YOU BROUGHT A DANGEROUS THING TO THIS PLANET!?"  
"I bought it, because; I needed an power source, and my God Father Friend- Was working on it, and I decided to take it and his Ship."  
"Wow? you're an theft?"  
"You can say that? I guess?" Amilina Shrugged a bit. "And don't even think about nicknaming me- names Amilina Rosery. if yah want- call me Ami?" Shes sitting on an metal Box, with her Legs crossed. "Anything else do you three Need?" her Head tilted sideways a bit

"I don't Think so?" Mephiles said Continuing looking at it

"Ami? Who's your God Father?"  
"hmmm? his name is."

* * *

"Well? Tell me" Shadow said

"His name was... Sonic The Hedgehog? Why do you need to know? AND NO! I'm wasn't born on the planet!"  
"Alright! Alright Jeez!" Shadow said also rolling his Eyes

"Shadow? Get Amilina something- abit more appropriate to wear?" Shadnick Said while looking at the Stuff

"Alright" Shadow Rolled his eyes and showed Amilina Her room, with her own dresser with the Clothes init. "Come out of the room, once you're all dressed? alright? and no- I'm staying outside the room- if you need something. just say my name."

"Al-Alright?" Shadow left and Amilina saw her EXACT outfit in the drawers- Her Scarf, Shirt, Gloves, Headband with the Skulls on it, the boots but the Pants were more, like an Mini skirt with black legging and signed and putted the Clothes on, right away. after she did, she looked outside the window and saw it was more peaceful in this area.

"I might like it here better than the OTHER town." she closed the blinds and went outside of the Room.

"wow? you look? really nice?" shadow eyes almost popped

"thank you?"  
"Common lets go see Shadnick..." Shadow grabbed her hand and dragged her to the room again, and they found something strange

"Why is this symbol on the metal plate?" The yellow fox said

"It's my friend Miles symbol."  
"It look like his."  
"Miles is also an Fox? woop-de-doo?" Amilina swilled her Thinger around a lot. "Do I care?"

"wow? she has a attitude? or what?" Shadnick said.

"Yep she does" Mephiles said, and Amilina rolled her eyes.

"...hmmm..." She goes to the pile and scatter the pieces. 'Why did he not destroy them? he wanted me to stay on this planet... for some reason...let me think, abit...'

"What is she doing?"  
"Shh... let her think." Shadnick said and they nod at him

"this.. is part of the engine... this is the Walkie-Talkie to Miles base- sonic gonna kill me... Ahh... here it is!" She said loudly and grabbed it "Miles Chaos Emerald Tracker!" Strapps it on her Arm and activates it, and it starts beeping lightly. "it will start going faster while beeping loud if we're nee-?"  
"Come with us" Shadnick Demanded and he drags Amilina to this HUGE jar.

'what is this?'

"Put in the Example- MarshMallow man?"

His men threw 5 Very,Very big Marshmallows in the jar and closed the lid on top of it.

"We want to know what Esclipes said to you- Any information or... Activate the Anti Pressure machine!"  
They did and they saw the Marshmallow expanded very Large, you could see the Rips in the marshmallow. Then it expanded very big. They looks like big Balls of Fluffy MarshMallow.

"You will look like that when the persurre around you, is gone. It will be like Space but without an SpaceSuit."

* * *

"Really? I didn't know!" Amilina was using sarcasm on Shadnick. "Do you look like I never knew Science before? Make me drink Truth syrup! It's easier to do that then thinking I'm lying and decides to murder me- IN AN JAR!?"

"Wow! She DOES have an attitude!" Shadow said freaked out.

"you tell me! SHE SAID Truth Syrup!" Mephiles said also freaked out.

"It's easier and plus, He did this stupid Mind Trick plus, Knocking me out with... With... Kronos Control? And I was out cold! AGAIN! And Jesus! He's little bit creepy? And he used my Emerald!"

"Really? You Emerald, was used to attack yourself? Wow! Weird?" Shadnick said

"hmm... What is Kronos Control anyways?"

"Dark version of Gaea- Gaea is the good version."

"Alright then? How do you gets the energy to do the stuff?"

"People are gifted with those powers, not an jewel." Shadnick said.

"We'll only Person I know who has special powers from my planet are- Blaze and Silver."

"What does that has to do with this?" Mephiles said.

"Let's try to make an plan to take the emerald back?"

"alright then! I can just go there and kick some butts! Including Esclipes. AND get my Emerald BACK!" Amilina pumped her Arm in the air with an Smile.

"Girl? Seriously? That isn't going to work!"

"It will so! I did it on my OWN planet to kick Eggman's butt and I got 5 EMERALDS! Out of that!" She stuck her tongue out at them. "But every time we call him 'egg butt' or 'egghead' he says his name is Dr. Robotnik. Jeez, he's stupid"

"Yah, I would understand why?" Shadow said.

"stupid bangs..." Amilina pushed them sideways, and they saw her eyes, and they were Ruby Red. Likes Shadows.

"Wow? You look like shadow..." Mephiles and Shadnick said.

"Ehh, I really don't care." She sat on the Metal box again. "Is my an go? Or I got to listen to someone else's Plan?" Amilina asked with an mysterious voice.

"If you're plan backfires, Run back fast."

"alright then?" Amilina Jumped down and waved and Ran off in an flash

"Shadnick? Why you-?"

"She needs to know the Rules of this world.. Her planet and our Planet are TWO different places"

* * *

With Amilina

Amilina was running in top speed, she loves running at top of her speed. She knew her god father is faster than her, she enjoys it.

"There's the Kingdom..." Amilina smirked a lot. "Let's go and destroy that castle" Amilina jumped up and her men Saw someone in the air

"Gunners! Get ready to shoot!" Said the captain guard. "AIM! FIRE!" They were shooting energy Bolts at Amilina and it was missing her. And then she homing attacked everyone including the Captain of the guards. He fell backwards and Amilina caught him.

"Cuz you're not an robot- you don't get hurt..." She jumped down and started attacking the guards, non-stopping

"Men! Keep attack! This is the Resistance Secret Weapon!" Said the general. Amilina homed attack the General into the Castle wall and threw the wall and there were an big Crash in it. Amilina Stormed the Castle, dodging everything in her past. Then she bumped into Esclipes and she kicked him right in the Chest.

"Finally! I get to kick your Butt!"

'Oww.. That's hurt... You're not even an girl?"

"I said I was an tomboy.." Amilina Said in an mean voice, and she homing attack esclipes but he blocked it and threw her to the wall, and before he land an hit on her, she zoomed away, and her Watch Beeped loudly. "It near..." Amilina closed her eyes "chaos control" She disappeared to the emerald- It was heavily guarded. Lasers, Metal Jail around it, and Laser Trackers. Amilina smirked 'wow? This is stupid security'

Amilina disabled the security Stuff and then walked to the emerald and about to touch it, Esclipes men surrounded her.

"Wow? Guns? Feels like Dr. Robotnik Place"

"Surrender, or you don't get hurt, Amilina!" Amilina rolled her eyes at him.

"Threats? I had it every day when Dr. Robotnik tried to kill me. I am not Scared." Amilina Grabbed the Emerald and they started shooting at her and she was dodging everything. "Wow? Weak weapons? I'll show you all an REAL weapon- Chaos Blast!" Big explosion came out of the Emerald, and they were all knocked out. Expect Amilina, who left the Castle. "That was ever- the men are robots...?" Amilina pokes at them, and there sparking "Is here?" She saw Esclipes Breathing heavily, and didn't want him to die, because; he could change his personality, She threw him over her back and carried him to the Resistance Base.

"She's? ALIVE!" Shadnick said Surprised, as heck. "Who is that she carrying? Esclipes...! Men at the gate!" His men went to the gate and saw Amilina carrying Esclipes and Holding the Emerald.

"Hey! Shadnick? He been out cold since I used Chaos Blast- he looked like he was going to die, And I Don't like when an living person dies at this age. His Men were ROBOTS! RO-BOTS!"

"yes, yes. Let's get him Treated right away." His men picked him up brought him to their small Hospital, and esclipes was treated right away.

"Did you get what you needed?" Mephiles asked

"Yes I did. And it was easy! Hey Shadow! Come here?"

"Alright...?" Shadow does "what do you need?"

"Hold this, and say- Chaos Control?"

"WHY?"

"Just DO IT!" She said it angrily

"Fine! Chaos-" He teleported onto the roof. "-Control... WOW! AMILINA!"

"just say it again!" She yelled out to Shadow and he did and threw her the emerald and she caught it with one hand. "thanks... Where's the ship? I think I Could repair it?"

"Really you?"

"Miles taught me how to fix machinery!"

"Alright then" Shadnick said it a bit sarcastic. "The Machine is outside of the city. Alright?"

"Aright...?" She runs off to get the Ship and brought it back. She grabbed all the parts and fixed, after 4-5 hours later, It looked Brand New. Esclipes woke up, and attack the Hospital Cuz of the Resistance, Shadnick stopped him and Brought him out.

"She's Leaving now?"

"WHAT! Let me go!" Esclipes was struggling "SHE BELONGS TO ME!"

"aww~? SHADDUP!" Amilina said to Eclipse, and Shadnick Chuckled. "Shadnick, Come to my Planet anytime you want- it's called Mobius, it's similar to this planet but there's LIFE on it." Shadnick Nodded to that Deal.

"Hey, Shadow? You can come if yeah want?"

"What? Why?"

"YOU can use an CHAOS Emerald! No duh, I would like you to come." Amilina putted her hands on her Hips

"Alright then?" Shadow went on the Ship "Where do I sit?"

"Here, beside me."

"Okay..." Shadow sat beside her and Amilina put in the Emerald and everything started working- Including the Walkie Talkie

"AMILINA!?"

"who the hell is the voice?"

"Sonic.." Picks it up and Answers it "WHAT! SONIC! I crashed landed to an different Planet! I AM ALIVE!"

"Alright- DON'T EVER STEAL STUFF FROM MILES EVER AGAIN! DO YOU HEAR ME!?"

"... Stop yelling? In my? EAR!" Amilina yelled back "I'm coming home, now."

"GOOD!" Sonic Ended the Conversation. And Amilina started the Launch

"Wow? He's very weird... But annoying..." Shadow rolled his eyes. "What does he looks like?"

"Blue Hedgehog, Also the Fastest thing Alive. He always saving people's butt, but with Dr. Robotnik he always defeats him he 'brilliant plan' "

"Really!"

"yep Amilina rolled her eyes, and the Countdown went on and everyone heard 5,4,3,2,1! Blast off. They went flying out of orbit, after an day out of space, they got to Mobius. Sonic was waiting intentionally to Amilina to come out of the Ship, She did and was holding the Emerald.

"Hey Shadow? Come Out?" She said and Sonic was confused and He did, and Shadow came out.

"Who the Heck is this Emo freak?"

"He's NOT Emo? Besides I don't even he knows what it means?" Amilina looked at shadow.

"Just don't call me that, Blue or you will get it. And it's Shadow The Hedgehog. Not 'Emo'!

"Common Guys? Don't Fight!"

Sonic and Shadow were fighting already and Amilina was trying to stop it.

* * *

THE END~!

I'll remake the story because; this was suppose to be a short stroy! :)


End file.
